In the field of electrochemistry there is a well-known electrochemical cell known as a chlor-alkali cell. In this cell, an electric current is passed through a saturated brine (sodium chloride salt) solution to produce chlorine gas and caustic soda (sodium hydroxide). A large portion of the chlorine and caustic soda for the chemical and plastics industries are produced in chloralkali cells.
Such cells are divided by a separator into anode and cathode compartments. The separator characteristically can be a substantially hydraulically impermeable membrane, e.g., a hydraulically impermeable cation exchange membrane, such as the commercially available NAFION.RTM. manufactured by the E.I. du Pont de Nemours & Company. Alternatively, the separator can be a porous diaphragm, e.g, asbestos, which can be in the form of vacuum deposited fibers or asbestos paper sheet as are well known in the art. The anode can be a valve metal, e.g., titanium, provided with a nobel metal coating to yield what is known in the art as a dimensionally stable anode.
One of the unwanted byproducts present in a chlor-alkali cell is hydrogen which forms at the cell cathode. This hydrogen increases the power requirement for the overall electrochemical process, and eliminating its formation is one of the desired results in chlor-alkali cell operation.
It has been estimated that 25 percent of the electrical energy required to operate a chlor-alkali cell is utilized due to the formation of hydrogen at the cathode. Hence, the prevention of hydrogen formation, e.g., by reacting water with oxygen at the cathode resulting in the formation of hydroxide, can lead to substantial savings in the cost of electricity required to operate the cell. In fairly recent attempts to achieve cost savings and energy savings in respect of operating chlor-alkali cells, attention has been directed to various forms of water are known as oxygen (air) cathodes. These cathodes prevent the formation of molecular hydrogen at the cathode and instead reduce oxygen to form hydroxyl ions. Savings in cost for electrical energy are thereby achieved.
One known form of oxygen (air) cathode involves use of an active layer containing porous active carbon particles whose activity in promoting the formation of hydroxide may or may not be catalyzed (enhanced) using precious metal catalysts, such as silver, platinum, etc. Unfortunately, however, the pores of such active carbon particles may become flooded with the caustic soda thereby significantly reducing their ability to catalyze the reduction of oxygen at the air cathode and resulting in decreased operating efficiency. In an attempt to overcome these difficulties in flooding of the active carbon, hydrophobic materials, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), have been employed in particulate or fibrillated (greatly attenuated and elongated) form to impart hydrophobicity to the active carbon layer, per se, and/or to a protective (wetproofing) or backing sheet which can be laminated or otherwise attached to the active layer. Thus, PTFE has been employed in both active layers and in backing (wetproofing) layers secured thereto. Such active carbon-containing layers, however, are subjected to loss of strength resulting in failure combined with blistering thereof when the chlor-alkali cell is operated at high current densities, viz., current densities of about 250 milliamperes/cm.sup.2 and higher for prolonged time periods.
It is customary to employ porous carbon particles (with or without precious metal catalyst depositing thereon) as the active catalyst material in the so-called active layer of electrodes utilized in such a chlor-alkali cell. One problem which has been encountered in the use of catalyzed or uncatalyzed porous carbon particles in the active layer is that they tend to become wetted by (and therefore have their catalytic activity severly dimished by) the catholyte liquor, viz., the caustic soda (sodium hydroxide). Various attempts have been made to solve this wettability problem. By providing a backing layer which is porous and hydrophobic, wetting of the back of the active layer by caustic soda may be prevented thus allowing continuous access of oxygen to the active layer. Various forms of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) have been utilized for such an electrode backing. PTFE, however, is not electrically conductive precluding electrically contacting the active layer through the hydrophobic PTFE porous backing layer.